


Un chef mago de otro mundo

by Okamikuro22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Harems, HorrorTale Toriel (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Polyamorous Character, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamikuro22/pseuds/Okamikuro22
Summary: Un mago de otro mundo, viaja accidentalmente al mundo de Undertale, pero no al Pacífico Undertale o incluso al peligroso Underfell, sino que llega al sangriento y oscuro Horrortale.Y para bien o para mal, ella tiene la mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir en este mundo de hambre y muerte.Porque ella posee la magia que cualquier monstruo de Horrortale daría por tener.La dulce y exótica magia de la invocación de comida, pero no es sólo convocar alimentos y ya, está maga guarda muchos secretos y ventajas que su magia contiene y que poco a poco los demás irán descubriendo mientras conocen a esta enigmática maga.Mantente con la esperanza en alto Mel, porque tienes el futuro de los monstruos en tus manos.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20





	1. Un chef de otro mundo tiene demasiado tiempo libre

Entraste con cuidado por el sendero olvidado y lleno de enredaderas y mala hierba, este lugar sin duda había visto días mejores en antaño, pero ahora era sólo una triste imagen de su yo pasado.

Pero si tomabas en cuenta las advertencias de las personas sobre este lugar, entonces no te extrañaría que nadie tuviera el valor de venir hasta aquí por su propia voluntad.

Pero eso era mejor para ti, así nadie te seguiría ni te encontrarías con alguien más por estos rumbos, y si alguien lo hiciera estabas segura que no sería con buenas intenciones.

Pero que lo intenten, ya veremos quien resulta ser la comida del otro, les darías una cucharada de su propia medicina, nunca retrocedes al poner a los demás en su lugar, no si piensan que eres un blanco fácil de tomar.

Caminando con cuidado, llegaste a un prado mucho más cuidado que cualquier otro lugar cerca de la montaña, no creías que hubiera otro sitio más cuidado que tu lugar secreto, aunque no era muy difícil de lograr cuando la mayor parte de la vegetación parecía haber perdido su vivacidad y parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de envenenamiento que ningún humano podía explicar.

-Pero no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que es envenenamiento mágico, los humanos nunca podrían descifrarlo si no saben nada de la magia- Hablaste para ti misma mientras te dejabas caer contra un árbol que tenía un hermoso tono caoba.

Cerrando los ojos dejaste tu magia libre, imaginaste en tu mente una pequeña planta nacer de tu magia y enredarse suavemente entre tus dedos, una vez sentiste que tu magia hacia el trabajo, abriste tus ojos.

Miraste tus manos con un suspiro cansado pero feliz, pequeñas enredaderas doradas se envuelven alrededor de tus dedos con ligero cariño mientras te encuentras perdida en tus pensamientos.

En ese momento te encontrabas en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba el monte Ebott, por supuesto que habias oido las historias de horror que rondaban en el pueblo sobre este lugar, pero ya fuera verdad o no, realmente era una ventaja para ti.

-"Porque así nadie podrá verme cuando practique mis habilidades" - Pensaste con cansancio mientras veías a la pequeña enredadera en tu brazo con tus ojos brillando en cariño, con un comando de tu magia hiciste crecer una fruta de la planta y la tomaste con tu otra mano.

Con una sonrisa mordiste la fruta mágica, con un suspiro feliz saliendo de tus labios después de probar tal delicia, realmente tu magia podía crear los alimentos de mejor sabor y calidad, sin duda gracias a lo poderosa que era tu magia.

Pero una vez hiciste desaparecer la pequeña planta creada por tu magia, miraste a tu alrededor con tristeza al pensar en tu situación, odiabas la soledad que habías tenido que vivir desde tu mudanza al pequeño pueblo cercano a la montaña.

Podrías tener conocidos en el pueblo con los cuales te llevabas bien, pero no habías dejado que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para descubrir tus secretos o tu pasado.

No podías dejar que otros vieran de lo que eras capaz de hacer, porque conocías a los seres humanos y sin duda ellos no aceptarían al único humano que aún poseía magia y que podía utilizarla en el mundo.

Magia que ni siquiera era de este mundo en primer lugar, lo cual solo complicaba aún más las cosas.

-Y pensar que las cosas se complicarían en una simple misión de mensajería, bien hecho Mel, solo tu lograrás fracasar en una misión que hasta los monos voladores pueden completar sin problemas- Tú suspiraste exasperada al recordar cómo llegaste a este extraño mundo, donde la magia y los monstruos solo existían en los libros y mitos.

Eres una maga que trabajaba sola en su pequeña cafetería, te habías establecido después de años de viajar por tu mundo para explorar y disfrutar de tu libertad, después de eso decidiste abrir tu negocio, a veces hacía pequeños viajes de aventura para no dejar oxidadas tus habilidades de aventurera, tu magia podía parecer débil y sin muchos usos para cualquiera que la viera por primera vez, pero ese error de subestimar tus habilidades son los que te otorgan tu victoria al final.

Tu magia era la magia de comida, todos siempre pensaban que solo era capaz de crear frutas e ingredientes para cocinar y que ese era su único propósito.

O pero que equivocados estaban, muchas magias como sus nombres lo dicen, solo tenían que ver con ese elemento, como magia de agua o magia de gravedad, como sus nombres lo indican era fácil de descubrir lo que hacían, cualquiera podría adivinarlo.

Pero existía magias que aunque sonaban simples eran todo lo contrario, como la magia de la naturaleza, al principio podría sonar solo el control de las plantas.

-"Pero esa magia tiene aún más ramas de la magia ... je" - el juego de palabras casi te hizo reir pero decidiste seguir con ... de repente tu sonrisa se amplio cuando pensaste.

-"Mejor seguir con la raíz de mis pensamientos" - Un chirrido feliz salió de tus labios antes de mirar el cielo con otro juego para rematar tu racha.

-Que puedo decir esto es solo fruto de mis esfuerzos-Chirriaste con una sonrisa mientras apretabas tus mejillas sin poder aguantar la absoluta dicha de tus juegos de palabras.

Juego de palabras tu talón de Aquiles.

-"jejeje hoy estoy en temporada jeje-" Sacudiendo tu cabeza con una sonrisa decidiste seguir pensando en las magias que eran como la tuya para pasar el tiempo, al menos no te aburriría...

-!Hasta marchitar¡ pfff- Tapas tu boca con tu risa descontrolada que apenas te permitía respirar, pasaste unos minutos riendo con absoluta dicha antes de tomar un profundo respiro y lograr calmar tu risa, limpias las pequeñas lágrimas causadas por tu risa.

Realmente esperabas no parecer fuera de tus canicas por estar riendo y hablar contigo misma en voz alta.

Pero bueno como seguías diciendo, la naturaleza no solo controlaba plantas, podría también contener magia de veneno, de sanación, vida, crecimiento, rejuvenecimiento, etc.

Si uno tenía magia poderosa, era capaz de invocar criaturas y bestias de tipo vegetal, como monstruos de pantano o dragones de madera, un poco más difícil era invocar monstruos de veneno o vida, difícil más no imposible.

Así que si, algunas magias eran realmente la formación de muchas magias formadas en una sola, lo que siempre daba mayor posibilidad para su portador, más libertad que los magos de un solo elemento, y por eso estos magos eran los más alabados y buscados en su mundo, por no hablar que eran los que más alto en su evolución y desarrollo podían llegar.

Y tu magia era una de ellas y de las menos conocidas o que alguien hubiera poseído, estabas segura que el mago con tu magia había vivido mil años atrás, y casi no había ningún detalle sobre dicho mago, tal vez él no había desarrollado su magia como tu lo hiciste. Porque tu magia no tenia limites, tu magia estaba relacionada con la magia de la naturaleza, de la vida, de la invocación, del tiempo, y muchas más, no era tonto decir que podías utilizar cualquier tipo de magia si tenias la suficiente imaginación.

Un ejemplo era que podías invocar una planta para formar frutas, pero también podías controlar la planta para crecer y atacar a tus enemigos y eso no era lo mas genial. Tu podias crear frutas que tuvieran el efecto que tu quisieras, desde sanacion hasta poder volar, no habia limite mas alla de tu control y cuanta magia tuvieras, de ahí solo tenías que pedirlo e imaginarlo con tu mente y fuerza de voluntad y tu magia se lanzaría en aceptar tu petición, como era parte de ti no era tan difícil de guiar una vez hubieras practicado lo suficiente.

Si tuvieras que compararte a un mago de este mundo, tal vez serias como una tienda de buffs como los había en los videojuegos modernos, aunque no eran tu pasatiempo favorito, disfrutabas de un juego o dos en tu tiempo libre y realmente te relacionabas con todos los estados que podías ganar en un videojuego, como congelado o quemado, eras prácticamente el OP de los estados.

Y eso era algo que muy pocos sabían de ti en tu mundo, los que lo sabían eran los compañeros con los que más solías viajar en tus aventuras y ahora que estabas lejos de tu hogar, ya ni siquiera tenías que preocuparte de que alguien te delatara.

-O derramará los frijoles en mi caso, Jeje- sentiste tus mejillas sonrojarse ante los juegos de palabras que hacías, a veces no podías creer que este tipo de humor te llevara a reír hasta las lágrimas, cualquier imagen ruda que pudieras tener se destrozada cada vez que decías una broma.

Claro que tu magia no era imbatible, e imposible de derrotar, porque solo se necesitaba dejarte inconsciente para romper tu enlace y hacerla desaparecer si estaba aún unida a ti, existían hechizos que podrían mantenerse como invocaciones o si haces crecer un árbol y le dabas libertad de tu control.

En esos casos aunque aún estaban bajo tus ordenes, también estaban literalmente vivos y podían morir y eso no era algo que quisieras tener en tu conciencia, por lo que lo evitabas la mayoría de las veces.

Y después de años de aventura, de controlar lo más perfecto tu magia, habías decidido vivir la vida civil y mantenerte en un solo lugar sin sentimientos de seguir viajando. Y habías sido feliz durante los tres años que tuviste de descanso de todas tus aventuras.

Pero eso pareció terminar de forma abrupta, porque habías recibido una solicitud que te enviaba a una de las zonas menos exploradas y de las más misteriosas de tu mundo. Y como la persona determinada y terca que eras, no lo dudaste ni por un segundo y te lanzaste a la aventura.

Lo que desafortunadamente terminó contigo entrando accidentalmente en un templo abandonado y tocando una reliquia de dicho lugar que parecía contener magia de viajes interdimensionales lo que llevó a caer en este mundo carente de magos y monstruos.

Aunque de lo que habías logrado oír de las leyendas de la gente del pueblo, los monstruos que una vez vivieron en este mundo eran diferentes de las bestias peligrosas y territoriales que viven en tu mundo.

Porque tú sin duda no veías a ninguno de los dragones con los que peleaste como algo hecho de amor y bondad, no cuando la lagartija subdesarrollada intentaba hacer un bocadillo contigo.

Y también podías saborear en el aire los residuos de la magia de antaño y sin duda tenían un sabor demasiado diferente de tu mundo que estabas segura que tu magia no era nada parecida a la magia de los magos del pasado de esta dimensión.

Lo cual no sabias si era algo bueno o malo. Y habías llegado a este mundo sin encontrar alguna forma de volver al tuyo, el artefacto había desaparecido en el momento en que lo habías tocado, te había dejado inconsciente y varada en este mundo confuso y exasperante.

Lo único afortunado fue que siempre viajabas con la mayoría de tus cosas en tu mochila mágica que parecía una mochila normal que de arriba era blanca y que se degradaba hacia abajo a un negro obsidiana.

Realmente estabas aliviada de estar tan preparada después de años de viajar por tu mundo, así que no estabas tan temerosa de llegar a un lugar repleto de extraños y sin ningun conocido para buscar ayuda.

También estabas aliviada de ser huérfana y no tener ninguna familia que te llorara en tu antiguo mundo, eso sin duda te hubiera roto el alma, sin duda extrañarias a tus amigos y compañeros de aventura, pero al final no tenías realmente alguien lo suficiente cerca para romperte a llorar, siempre habías mantenido a los demás lejos de tu corazón por el temor a ser traicionado, una vez lo habías sufrido en tu niñez y no querías repetir esa experiencia dolorosa.

Ya había pasado un año completo desde tu llegada, y ya tenias un lugar y un trabajo con el cual podrías vivir cómodamente, no con ningún lujo exótico pero realmente nunca habías sido alguien de vivir de las comodidades, no con tu estilo de vida de aventurera.

Mientras fuera cómodo y seguro, estarías satisfecha incluso de vivir en el bosque en medio de la nada, nunca te acostumbrarias a los lujos, eso simplemente no era lo tuyo y estabas feliz así.

Miraste el cielo con una sonrisa tranquila, incluso con tanto tiempo libre, aún aprecias los momentos pacíficos para solo descansar y sentir la brisa en tu cabello y ver el azul del cielo, por estos momentos es que te habías aferrado a la vida con uñas y dientes.

Estabas feliz de estar viva y poder ser libre sin nada que te contuviera y tal vez, tal vez podías encontrar en este mundo tan diferente del tuyo, algún propósito o meta que pudieras seguir.

Creando una manzana roja la tomaste con una sonrisa suave mientras la tomabas entre tus manos, con una sonrisa le diste una mordida antes de sonreír aun más y luego la lanzaste frente a ti.

Al tocar el suelo la manzana explotó en magia verde y dorada y todas las plantas de alrededor parecieron rejuvenecerse y se volvieron más verdes y sanas, cómo si la magia las hubiera sanado y vuelto más fuerte.

Aún sonriendo te dejaste caer hacia atrás descansando en la brillante hierba y te preguntas si esto podría ser suficiente como propósito, curar este mundo y ayudarlo a mantenerse fuerte y sano, sería una de tus metas más amables y desinteresadas que habrías tenido en años.

Cerrando los ojos te imaginaste un futuro más brillante donde podrías ayudar a las personas desesperadas y al borde del precipicio, como lo habías sido tú hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no negare que estoy nerviosa por publicar mi primera historia de Undertale, llevo escribiendo de este famdon desde hace mucho, pero no encontraba el valor de publicar alguna de mis historias, pero por fin tuve el valor y aquí estamos :)
> 
> Espero leer sus comentarios y me digan que tal les pareció la historia n.n


	2. De cementerios y montañas con secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veamos como Mel encuentra la pista de una nueva aventura en la exploración de un cementerio y pistas relacionadas sobre la montaña en donde todo el que entra, nunca vuelve a salir.

Pasaron algunas horas mientras disfrutabas de los rayos del sol, realmente amabas estar en la naturaleza lejos de la contaminación humana y el ruido incesante de las ciudades, al menos el pueblo Ebott era lo suficiente pequeño para que no te sintieras incómoda.

-Cuando estoy aquí, realmente me hace dudar de las historias de terror de los residentes del pueblo- Hablaste para ti misma mientras contemplas a las aves cantar desde las ramas del árbol en el que descansas, así como las plantas obtienen nutrientes de tu magia, los animales aman la sensación de confort que tu magia les ofrece, así que no era extraño que vieras pequeños animales descansando cerca de ti.

Miraste las aves coloridas con una sonrisa satisfecha, de repente pensaste en las historias que contaban sobre esta montaña, las historias de terror que han despertado tanto tu curiosidad, casi podías oler la aventura y los misterios que esta montaña desprendía.

Prácticamente te habías entrenado a ti misma a tener un sexto sentido para la aventura, sin aventuras en tu vida, no dudabas que tu vida sería mucho más aburrida.

Muchos de tus viejos compañeros de aventura, decían que te lanzabas al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces porque no tenías ningún instinto de supervivencia del que pudieras hablar.

Querías ver sus caras si supieran que en realidad, si podías ver claramente el peligro, simplemente no te importaba y te lanzabas con la elegancia de un toro en una tienda de porcelana.

Otra cosa curiosa que notaste, es que muchas de las especies de animales de tu mundo no eran muy diferentes de los animales de este mundo, lo que obviamente no había en este mundo eran los monstruos y animales mágicos que había en tu anterior mundo.

Algo que te dejaba en una encrucijada, porque tenias que planear para un futuro cercano, porque recrear tus mejores platillos cuando ya no tuvieras los ingredientes para prepararlos sería realmente difícil, aunque aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ese posible futuro, gracias a la gran cantidad de alimentos conservados dentro de tu inventario, donde no pasaba el tiempo, por lo que la comida nunca se echaría a perder, lo cual te daba mucho tiempo para pensar en nuevas ideas para reemplazar los ingredientes mágicos de tus platillos. 

Un movimiento atrajo tu atención y viste como un bengalí rojo voló hacia el cielo, sus suaves melodías sonaban como pequeñas campanas que te llenan de paz, lo escuchaste con una sonrisa pacífica mientras cierras tus ojos, el rojo brillante de su plumaje te recordó la razón del porqué estabas aquí.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que escuchaste sobre las historias del monte Ebott, aún recuerdas muy bien, como tú interés se había despertado sobre este enigmático lugar.

Aunque si eras sincera para ti misma, era más sobre una promesa que querías ver cumplida sin importar el costo.

Cada vez que cierras los ojos, puedes ver claramente la imagen que tu mente simplemente no te deja olvidar, a pesar los meses transcurridos, aún puedes recordar fácilmente hasta el más pequeño e insignificante detalle.

De las **cuatro Begonias** descansando en el suelo frío.

De la inscripción tallada con la mayor delicadeza de un **corazón rojo** y un **corazón blanco** invertido.

De los dibujos de un ~~**niño y sus enigmáticos amigos**~~ que parecían significar su mundo.

Mientras estabas perdida en tus recuerdos colocaste suavemente tu mano en el suelo y pronto flores de toda clase, florecieron a tu alrededor, lo único que compartían cada una de estas flores, era su brillante y vivaz color rojo.

El color te recordó a la última parte de tus recuerdos que no creías poder olvidar aún si quisieras.

-Y de un niño con demasiada **Determinación** para este mundo pero con tan poco tiempo- Susurraste para ti misma mientras acariciabas suavemente el pétalo de una rosa que descansaba a lado de tu rostro.

Todo comenzó cuando tu curiosidad te llevo frente a unas puertas viejas y oxidadas que ocultaban más secretos de los que habías esperado en un inicio.

**_-Meses atrás-_ **

Todo empezó por tu simple curiosidad.

Porque siempre habías sido demasiado curiosa y habías puesto como meta el descubrir hasta el rincón más apartado y oculto de tu nuevo hogar, simplemente querías saber todos y cada uno de los secretos que había dentro del pueblo y sus residentes.

Aunque claramente no era lógico que pudieras conocerlos por completo, al menos querías descubrir de aquellos secretos que fueran los más enigmáticos e interesantes que podrías encontrar dentro de los límites de Ebott.

Durante uno de tus últimos viajes de exploración, habías encontrado de forma accidental el cementerio más pequeño, viejo y aislado que había en la ciudad, habías oído hablar de él antes pero lo habías tomado como un lugar de poco interés ya que no te gustaba explorar lugares donde la muerte y la tristeza fueran tan fáciles de sentir, siempre habías odiado lugares como esos, porque siempre te hacía recordar cosas de tu pasado que estaban mejor olvidadas y que preferirías nunca recordar.

Así que si eras sincera, realmente te habías olvidado incluso en dónde estaba dicho lugar, cuando de forma accidental te habías encontrado frente a sus puertas sin siquiera haberlo planeado o esperado llegar ahí sin siquiera notarlo, lo cual era extraño, porque no era fácil de pasar desapercibido un lugar como ese.

Mientras estabas en la entrada miraste las viejas y oxidadas puertas con una mirada lejana, a veces simplemente querías olvidar tu pasado y seguir con tu vida, como si los primeros años de tu vida nunca hubieran existido jamás.

Pero entonces suceden cosas como estas que te hacían recordar, ya sea que quisieras o no.

A veces creías que la vida simplemente no quería dejarte olvidar tu pasado, porque siempre que pensabas que lo tenías superado, algo aparecía ante ti que te recordaba a tus años más oscuros.

Viendo que ya no podías evitar este lugar, decidiste dejar atrás tu temor e incomodidad y simplemente entraste, dándole un tentativo saludo al guardia de la entrada, pasaste entre hileras de tumbas, algunas cuidadas y con algunas flores recientes, otras olvidadas y sin ninguna ofrenda a la vista.

Una vez llegaste al centro miraste los diferentes caminos que había para tomar, dudando sobre cual escoger miraste en cada dirección pensativamente, de repente una dirección captó tu atención, porque en el fondo se podía ver el monte Ebott en todo su esplendor, la sombra de la montaña te daba un ligero sentimiento inquieto desde donde estabas parada, como si algo en aquel lugar te llamará en lo más profundo de tu alma.

Una brisa fría rozo tu ropa y por un segundo creíste ver una silueta parada a tu lado, girando rápidamente la cabeza te encontraste con un lugar vacío sin nadie a la vista, pero por alguna razón aún podías sentir el toque suave de otra alma en tus sentidos.

Frunciendo el ceño, volviste a mirar el camino y decides tomarlo sin dudarlo más, nunca te habías acobardado por el peligro antes, y no empezarás a hacerlo solo porque estabas en un nuevo mundo.

Caminando lentamente miraste con mucho cuidado cada tumba que pasabas, esperando encontrar algo que te explicara porque este camino parecía llamar tanto cada parte de ti, incluso tu magia parecía estar inquieta mientras recorres el sendero.

Como si hubiera algo aquí que resonara con tu magia, con tu alma.

Pero frunciste el ceño cuando a pesar de caminar no encontraste nada, a mitad del camino miraste a tu alrededor un poco frustrada, pero decidiste que aún no te rendirás así que continuas con tu exploración.

Habías caminado entre las tumbas por un largo tiempo viendo el diseño de cada una, por algo que llamará tu atención, pero nada despertaba realmente tú curiosidad, realmente no sabías que era lo que te mantenía ahí, o si lo descubrirás cuando lo vieras, simplemente tenías el ligero sentimiento de que aún tenías algo que encontrar.

Entonces habías notado algo que llamó tu atención, por un instante pensaste ver la misma silueta de antes, pero cuando te giraste no volviste a encontrar nada, frunciendo el ceño miraste con cuidado la zona, no habías oído nada sobre la existencia de la magia o de algo sobrenatural a parte de lo que habías encontrado en los mitos y leyendas.

Pero realmente no te sorprenderías si existiera algo de la magia y de los seres de la antigüedad aún en la era actual, a pesar de lo que decían los humanos ellos no siempre podían saberlo todo.

-Pero para saber que es a lo que me enfrento…-Miraste a tu alrededor perdida en tus pensamientos, había muchos tipos de hechizos que podías usar para buscar que es lo que te estaba siguiendo o lo que podía estar sucediendo aquí, pero sin más pistas, tomarías mucho más tiempo del que te gustaría perder, necesitarías más información antes poder usar tu magia para investigar.

De repente algo colorido llamo tu atención, mirando en esa dirección parpadeaste con curiosidad cuando notaste algunas flores simplemente floreciendo al comienzo de un sendero sin ninguna razón, no estaban frente a ninguna tumba así que era realmente algo curioso encontrarlas simplemente ahí sin nada que explicara cómo habían logrado florecer sin nadie que las cuidara, porque no creías que alguno de los vigilantes del cementerio tomará su tiempo para cuidar algunas flores, sobre todo porque estaban casi a mitad del camino.

Pero lo que realmente despertó tu interés pensaste para ti misma mientras seguías el camino y mirabas más allá de las tumbas y hacia la enorme figura que se alzaba en el horizonte, no solo era una de las zonas más aislada y apartadas del lugar

-También es la parte lo más cerca posible del monte Ebott en el cementerio por lo que puedo ver- Pensaste en voz alta con una mirada pensativa, lentamente te acercaste y te agachas a su lado viendo las cuatro flores solitarias.

Una **Begonia Blanca** , que significa mi amistad contigo es sincera.

Una **Begonia amarilla** , una amistad que comienza.

Una **Begonia roja** , mi amistad es fuerte y apasionada.

Y una **Begonia naranja** , amistad que resiste el paso del tiempo.

Miraste las flores con la cabeza ladeada pensando en porque este tipo de flores estaría simplemente ahí, por alguna razón algo de estas flores te causaba un hormigueo a tu magia.

Sabiendo que tu magia a veces era mucho más intuitiva que tú, decidiste darle rienda suelta para ver si tu magia podía encontrar lo que te perdías a simple vista.

Tu magia salió desde el centro de tu alma y núcleo mágico, extendiéndose a tu alrededor como si fuera una especie de niebla dorada que descansaba sobre ti y sobre la zona que te rodeaba, la sensación de tu magia sobre tu piel era como si fuera una cálida, suave y reconfortante manta que caía sobre tus hombros, que lograba apartar cualquier molestia o sentimiento negativo.

Saboreaste esta cálida sensación con una sonrisa suave antes de concentrarte en tu tarea, guiaste suavemente tu magia con tus dedos descansando cerca de las flores, como si encontrara algo de su interés, la magia suavemente se reunió alrededor de las flores con suave cuidado, la magia rozo con cuidado las flores, lentamente la magia apretó su agarre sobre las flores y lentamente se sumergió en la tierra cerca de donde estaban sus raíces, pronto tu magia lentamente desenterró las cuatro flores, pero solo acerco una de las flores hacia ti.

La Begonia amarilla.

Ni siquiera tenías que preguntarte el porqué de las acciones de tu magia, como parte de ti sabias casi instintivamente lo que quería que hicieras, con tus manos tomaste la flor y la acercaste a tu pecho y admiraste la flor con cuidado.

Podías entender fácilmente el mensaje de la flor, pero ahora tenías más preguntas que antes.

-¿Cómo quién podría querer empezar una nueva amistad conmigo?- Murmuraste mientras guardabas la flor dentro de tu inventario.

Las otras tres flores fueron envueltas en un capullo para mantenerlas a salvo y bien cuidadas, miraste la acción de tu magia con ligera confusión, pero cuando la magia empujo el capullo hacia ti, casi podías entender lo que quería que hicieras.

Parecía ser, que así como la Begonia amarilla era para ti, lo más probable es que las demás Begonias también tenían alguien para ser entregadas.

Guardaste las otras flores junto a la tuya en tu inventario y una vez guardadas, tu magia solo se envolvió en ti en un cálido abrazo antes de volver a tu núcleo y alma.

Una vez terminaste con esto miraste el sendero con nueva determinación, estabas lista para encontrar lo que llamaba de este lugar.

No tardaste mucho en encontrar algo que llamó tu atención.

Unas tumbas similares que se encontraban un poco separadas de las demás, en una zona que parecía un poco aislada de las otras zonas del cementerio.

Observando de cerca las tumbas y la tierra, notaste que las tumbas no eran tan antiguas como la mayor parte del cementerio, tal vez algunos años si logras adivinar con certeza.

Lo que más te había sorprendido de estas tumbas era que todas poseían un símbolo extraño que nunca habías visto antes, era algo similar a una lámpara de aceite con una llama en su interior, la lámpara era negra y la llama de un color amarillo oro.

Y observando más de cerca las tumbas, la razón no parecía ser porque sus dueños fueran de la misma familia, porque la mayoría tenía apellidos diferentes, lo único que cada tumba parecía compartir, es que la fechas de las muertes apenas abarcaban algunos años.

Las únicas excepciones eran seis tumbas que abarcaban mucho más tiempo que cualquiera de las demás tumbas, incluso estabas dispuesta a creer que la tumba más antigua era cercana a la creación de este cementerio.

Lo cual sería un poco extraño, porque una tumba de esa edad debería estar más cerca de la entrada con las demás tumbas de mayor antigüedad, pero en cambio estaban rodeadas de tumbas relativamente nuevas.

Lo único que podías encontrar como motivo sería el lugar de las tumbas, alzaste la mirada para encontrar la vista de la montaña Ebott no muy lejos de ahí, realmente esa montaña parecía más y más interesante mientras seguías encontrando más motivos para explorar sus dominios.

Decidiendo dejar la exploración por hoy le diste una última inspección al lugar y te enfocaste en una estructura al fondo de las tumbas, tuviste curiosidad para investigarla, pero decidiste hacerlo al día siguiente, por hoy estabas satisfecha con lo que habías encontrado, mañana sería un nuevo día de descubrimiento y exploración.

Y tal vez el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

-O tal vez, la continuación de la ventura que empecé hoy- Pensaste con una sonrisa mientras pensabas en la flor que habías encontrado hoy, porque las nuevas aventuras siempre venían con nuevas amistades y lugares nuevos por descubrir.

Con un despido cordial hacia las tumbas tomaste tu camino de regreso a tu casa esperando con ansias lo que traerá el mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos de nuevo, nuevo capitulo >u< estoy feliz de que parece gustarles mi historia hasta ahora, espero seguir cumpliendo con todo sus estándares!
> 
> Segundo capítulo y todavía ningún personaje de Undertale trágicamente u.u yo tambien ya quiero ver a nuestros adorables hermanos, pero todavía faltarán al menos otros dos capítulos para que aparezcan, pero no teman mis lectores, al menos prometo que un personaje de Undertale aparecerá pronto.
> 
> ¿Quien sera? Bueno eso lo dejo a su especulación y a sus teorías! ;)
> 
> A quien logre adivinar primero, al escribir el nombre del personaje primero en comentarios, prometo mencionarlo en el capítulo en que aparezca dicho personaje.
> 
> ¿De qué forma? !sera totalmente un misterio¡ para mi saber y para ustedes descubrir, podrías ser un personaje de fondo, un objeto, incluso un juego de palabras con tu nombre de usuario, veamos si logran encontrarlo mis lectores :)


	3. De la montaña sin retorno y de un niño determinado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubramos más de la vida mundana de nuestra protagonista y como llego al pueblo y de lo que esconde el cementerio en relación a la montaña.

Al día siguiente aunque estabas ansiosa por seguir investigando, tuviste que esperar hasta la tarde porque tenías que asistir a tu trabajo, no es que te molestara del todo, al menos tu trabajo era algo que te apasionaba.

Incluso si eso significaba en despertarse a horas inhumanas...suerte que hoy no fuera uno de esos dias, que tu compañero sufra hoy el solo, porque hoy tú podrías levantarte como un humano cuerdo, magia o no, aun eras una persona que necesitaba dormir sus ocho horas de sueño.

Saliste temprano de tu casa, era una residencia de dos pisos de gran tamaño con un patio extenso, sinceramente habías tenido mucha suerte de encontrar una casa de gran tamaño con tanto terreno a bajo precio, sabias que normalmente te hubiera costado más de lo que estabas dispuesta a gastar por un lugar así, pero sus dueños estaban realmente desesperados por venderla y te la habían dado a un precio realmente bajo.

Pero tenías la sospecha del porqué de esta rebaja, después de todo tu casa estaba cerca de la montaña Ebbott, y si la gente creía algo de las historias que habias oido de paso, entonces solo un loco compraría la propiedad.

Lo bueno que nunca te declaraste completamente cuerdo, o eso te gustaba bromear con los pocos que sabían dónde vivías.

Caminando hasta la cafetería, observaste el pequeño establecimiento con una sonrisa, hace un año llegaste sin conocer a nadie, sin ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar y mucho menos un trabajo para mantenerte subsistiendo.

Y mírate ahora, con una nueva casa, un trabajo que te gustaba y compañeros y conocidos que podías casi llamar amigos.

Recordabas como habias estado despues de un mes y medio de tu teletransporte dimensional, viajabas sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir, habías explorado con desesperación una forma de volver pero no importa a donde fueras, no había nada que pudiera llevarte de regreso a tu hogar.

Y despues de viajar sin parar un dia solo te encontraste parada frente a este mismo lugar sin si siquiera recordar como habías acabado en un lugar como este, un pequeño pueblo que parecía alejado de las grandes ciudades y casi aislado del mundo de fuera, lo cual era curioso porque el pueblo no estaba atrasado ni nada, solo daba ese aire de estar atrapado en el pasado. 

De tu llegada solo recordabas que habías estado cansada de vagar sin rumbo y no tenías el ánimo de aparecer comida con tu magia, no cuando querías una comida bien preparada que no hicieras tú, estabas principalmente estresada por todo el asunto del cambio de dimensión y no tenias energías para recordar cocinarte como era debido.

Y saltar tus comidas solo te daba más estrés y malos pensamientos que te metian en un estado oscuro y triste.

Lo que también te daba días sin poder dormir bien y agrega a eso el estrés de que alguien te descubriera hizo poco para darte un mejor descanso, sobre todo cuando no sabías que clase de magos había en este mundo y lo que te esperaba.

Así que después de semanas de viajar por este extraño mundo, llegaste a este pequeño y apartado pueblo y escogiste este lugar siguiendo los instintos de tu magia para encontrar buena comida.

Una habilidad pasiva de tu magia, no importa a dónde fueras y al parecer también una dimensión diferente estaba dentro de los parámetros, pero tu siempre sabrás donde o quien podría hacer buena comida, lo cual siempre te salvó de perder tu dinero en malos restaurantes o comer malos platillo de alguno de tus compañeros que tenían cero habilidad en la cocina.

Sabías que tus papilas gustativas te lo agradecen por nunca volver a comer comida en mal estado.

Y como tú magia le daba visto bueno a este pequeño establecimiento, decidiste entrar sin otro pensamiento, con una mirada cansada te adentrarte estando feliz con él dinero que habías logrado sacar de algunas personas desprevenidas, estabas segura que la gente con dinero no se perderían unos cuantos dólares de sus bolsillos.

Después de todo eres una maga aventurera y chef mágico, no un santo.

Entraste, miraste unos segundos el lugar y tomaste una esquina vacía de clientes, una vez sentada esperas en silencio a que te atendiera algún mesero, lo que no tardó mucho cuando a los minutos viste a una adolescente acercarse, aunque frunciste el ceño mentalmente cuando viste su expresión irritada lo que te hizo alzar la guardia, realmente no querías que tu pacifico desayuno se arruinara por un mal servicio.

Algo pareció verse en tu expresión o postura, porque la mesera perdió parte de su mal humor mientras te daba una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se paraba frente a tu mesa.

-Hey, supongo que no fui sutil en esconder mi ira, lo siento simplemente problemas del negocio familiar, nada de lo que debas preocuparte señorita, ahora volviendo al trabajo, ¿algo que quieras pedir?- Ella te dio una sonrisa más amable pero cansada que logró por primera vez en días sacarte de tu estado distraído, estresado y preocupado.

-No te preocupes, se como es, yo tambien fui dueña de un establecimiento como este y se como son los contratiempos del negocio ninguna falta niña, solo tráeme una taza de café con leche y panqueques por favor- Le diste una sonrisa comprensiva mientras le entregabas tu pedido, realmente sabes lo difícil que podía ser el negocio y no ibas a regañarla cuando tú habías estado en su lugar muchas veces.  
Los dioses saben que te hubiera gustado tener clientes tan comprensivos por tus días realmente malos.

Ante tu actitud tranquila la chica se relajó aún más y te dio otra sonrisa mientras te prometia traerte pronto tu pedido, solo sonreiste y esperaste en silencio tu desayuno mientras mirabas por la ventana a la gente pasar viajando de un lado a otro viviendo sus vidas normales y sencillas.

Pronto llegó un plato y te giraste con una sonrisa, pero alzaste una ceja cuando te encontraste con una persona diferente, la mujer mayor te sonrio mientras te servia tu comida, notaste que la mujer tenias rasgos compartidos con la otra mesera.

-Escuché que tuviste un trabajo relacionado con la comida, ¿puedo preguntar si estas interesada en una vacante para trabajar como cocinera o mesera?- Ante su repentina solicitud de contratación la miraste con una expresión confusa antes de intentar responder.

-Sinceramente no lo eh pensado, acabo de dejar mi ciudad y no tengo un destino en mente, solo voy a donde me lleve el viento, supongo que tu negocio necesita mucha ayuda si le estás pidiendo a una completa extraña que trabaje aquí- La mujer soltó una risa ante tus palabras directas mientras tomaba el asiento vacío frente a ti.

-Estas en lo correcto niña, perdí dos de mis mejores empleadas en lo que parece ser un drama de telenovela, no preguntes, realmente no creo que quieras saber, yo sin duda no quería saber tanto de sus vidas amorosas- Lo último lo murmuro con una mueca que te hizo reir, comiendo un poco de tu desayuno le diste una mirada ligeramente interesada.

-Pues realmente no tengo un plan desde aqui, asi que ¿porque no? no tengo nada que perder y estoy consciente de mis habilidades tanto de cocinera como mesera, yo era los dos en mi antiguo negocio, solo sucedieron cosas y trágicamente lo perdí con cero posibilidades de recuperarlo, pero bueno, como dicen, los accidentes ocurren- No estabas segura de si no podías volver a tu mundo, pero sinceramente con lo poco que habías visto estabas teniendo el mal presentimiento que sería prácticamente imposible volver a tu mundo de origen.

Y si eras sincera contigo misma, estabas cansado de viajar sin ningún destino en tu mente, en tu mundo podrías haber sido aventurera y haber viajado mucho, pero ahí era porque estabas buscando aventura y al menos sabías por donde viajabas, tenías conocimiento general de tu mundo, formas de sobrevivir y vivir en el sin ningun problema, una red de seguridad por asi decirlo.

Aquí no sabías si el solo hecho de hacer un poco de magia podría matarte o incluso enviarte a un centro de investigacion donde experimentaron contigo, no era inaudito en tu mundo por las organizaciones corruptas y criminales, no creías que no hubiera personas como esas, en este mundo.

-Entonces, eso ¿es un sí o un tal vez?- La mujer sonrió con picardía a lo que le diste un asentimiento mientras saboreas felizmente tu comida, al menos sabias que aqui hacen comida de buen gusto.

-Es un sí, sinceramente creo que necesitaba un cambio de prioridades en mi vida- Le diste una sonrisa más tenue a la que ella solo respondió con un asentimiento compresivo mientras te miraba con ligera preocupación, solo le sonreíste mientras continuaba comiendo, estabas segura que la mujer estaba llegando a conclusiones erróneas sobre lo que te había sucedido, pero no es como si pudieras decirle la verdad de tus orígenes.

Y luego meses después de ese suceso,seguías trabajando en este mismo lugar, ganando una camaradería con tu jefa y con su hija que había sido la mesera con la que te habías encontrado al principio, el nombre de tu nueva empleadora era Rouse y el de su hija era Jade.

Entrando al lugar con una sonrisa cansada saludaste a Jade y Rouse y a Mark que era el cocinero con el que compartias tu trabajo en la cocina en los días que te tocaba trabajar con el, que eran generalmente martes, viernes y sábado, por la gran clientela que había en esos días.

Una vez te pusiste tu delantal amarillo pastel, agarraste tu libreta y lapicero y te pusiste manos a la obra.

El dia paso con normalidad y no tuviste ningún contratiempo aparte de la normal madre con pequeños niños que corrían de un lado a otro como pequeños demonios, y tú dabas testimonio porque habías visto demonios antes.

Pero de ahí no hubo ningun contratiempo que no pudieras solucionar y que sinceramente agradeciste porque querías seguir investigando el extraño caso del cementerio.

Despidiéndote de tus compañeros saliste y te dirigiste hacia el cementerio, media hora despues llegaste y te dirigiste hacia las tumbas, una vez cerca inspeccionan el lugar, pero sentiste decepción al no encontrar ninguna pista como el día anterior.

Tu mirada pronto cayó sobre el monumento, caminando hacia el te encontraste observando con curiosidad la piedra, era una gran piedra de color negro obsidiana con forma rectangular que era casi tan alta como tu, y mas ancha que la tumba promedio, en el centro había una inscripción finamente trazada de dos corazones, uno era un corazón normal rojo y el otro un corazón blanco invertido, bajo los corazones había una frase que atrajo tu interés.

Trazaste lentamente las letras con tu dedo índice, formando las palabras en tu mente, a pesar de la gran similitud con el idioma hablado, había una curiosa diferencia con la escritura y lectura, tal vez algo relacionado con tu magia suponias, tal vez un proyecto para otro momento decidiste mentalmente.

Pronto leíste en voz baja la descripción, te quedaste unos segundos viendo la frase junto con los corazones antes de darte media vuelta y alejarte, sentías que ya no encontraría más respuesta de este lugar, así que era hora de encontrarlas de alguien que supiera más del cementerio

Decidiste encontrar a uno de los guardias para poder encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que tenías.

Pronto te encontraste con un guardia que pareció no importarle ser interrogado e incluso parecía feliz de que tomaras parte de su tiempo, aunque no lo culpas, crees que mirar tumbas por horas debía ser algo aburrido y monotomo.

-Lamento si tomo tu tiempo, pero realmente estoy interesada en este misterio...-pasando tu mano por tu nuca le diste una sonrisa tímida, el guardia solo te dio una sonrisa mientras aceptaba tus preguntas, realmente no parecía molesto pensaste mientras te seguía sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer y hablar sobre el monte Ebott y sus misterios es algo que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre- Él siguió sonriendo mientras te miraba, notaste distraídamente que el guardia parecía sonrojarse fácilmente por el frío para tu ligera diversión, gracias a tu magia el frio no podia molestarte.

Nada como una buena bebida caliente para mantenerte cálida incluso si estuvieras en traje de baño en una montaña de nieve.

Claro que nunca habías probado eso antes...está bien tal vez había habido una vez cuando tomaste alcohol mágico que incluso afectaba a los no muertos, pero no es como si fueras a saberlo con una simple etiqueta de una mano esquelética con una jarra, pensabas que eso había sido parte de la temática del bar, al menos desde ese dia prometiste nunca acompañar a tus compañeros sin antes informarte del establecimiento. 

Pero volviendo al guardia, para tu grata sorpresa parecía estar bien informado y te habia dando una sonrisa comprensiva como si fuera común que alguien le preguntara sobre las misteriosas tumbas, mientras te respondía por un segundo creíste ver sus ojos brillar de un color rojo pero tal vez había sido una ilusión porque sus ojos eran cafés cuando te enfocaste en ellos.

Habías aprendido mucho de la historia sobre el cementerio, pero sobre todo de las tumbas y del monumento que habías encontrado cerca de ellas.

Habían resultado ser las víctimas que habían desaparecido dentro de la montaña y que nunca se habían vuelto a ver, al menos de las víctimas que tenían familia que se había preocupado lo suficiente para darles un entierro, incluso si ninguna tuviera un cuerpo que enterrar, o eso es lo que te había informado el vigilante.

Las tumbas con fechas antiguas también eran parte de estas víctimas, niños que habían subido por diferentes motivos y que nunca se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Pero el que había despertado tu mayor interés eran del monumento, que había sido dedicado a un niño que había logrado ir al monte Ebott y vuelto sin ninguna herida de gravedad, en tu mente apareció el monumento con el tallado de dibujo de un corazón rojo con uno al revés de color blanco, con una pequeña frase que según descubriste por él guardia, había sido escogida por el niño que se salvó.

Aunque el no sabia mucho del niño despues de todo el asunto, no pensaste que tardarás mucho en descubrir su historia y la conclusión de su viaje.

Un joven niño que parecía haber entrado a la montaña cinco años atrás por un largo tiempo antes de volver a parecer como si no hubiera estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo en una montaña él solo, según los cuidadores del orfanato del que era parte el niño, éste había querido volver a la montaña porque tenía amigos que necesitaban de su ayuda, lo que confundió a todos los adultos involucrados, porque nadie había informado de otra desaparición aparte del niño en ese momento.

El niño nunca había explicado quienes eran sus amigos, pero todos parecían recordar la mirada de desesperación del niño por volver sin importar que, por supuesto, los adultos no podían aceptar su petición y negaron sus peticiones de volver una y otra vez, y aunque el niño parecía estar dispuesto a escapar del orfanato y volver sin importar el costo, al final nunca logró hacerlo por contratiempos fuera del control del niño.

El motivo del fin de su aventura te hizo pensar en cómo el mundo a veces podía ser tan caprichoso, te preguntabas si el niño se arrepentía de la promesa inconclusa hacia sus amigos misteriosos y si algo hubiera cambiado la conclusión de su aventura.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez algun dia le puedas preguntar al pequeño mocoso aventurero su respuesta, tal vez incluso lo visitarías en el futuro cercano para darle algo de compañía amistosa.

Pensando en las tumbas y en el monumento miraste la montaña Ebott, mirando la imponente montaña te preguntaste cuantos más misterios esconderá en su interior, tal vez era hora de sacar tu instinto aventurero del closet y sacarlo a relucir para embarcarte en una nueva aventura que no fuera simplemente descubrir algunos simples misterios y chismes de un pequeño pueblo.

Podías oler la aventura y magia en el aire y tus instintos nunca te había fallado, no creías que un cambio de escenario los haría fallarte, con una sonrisa entusiasmada aceleraste tu paso, era hora de apurarse y enfocarte en buscar pistas sobre tu nuevo objetivo de diversión.

Por un segundo mientras caminabas entre callejones, tu sombra parecía ondularse como si se tratase de un lago al que arrojan una piedra y una sonrisa con dientes filosos se mostró antes de que al siguiente parpadeo volviera a la normalidad como si nada hubiera sucedido, tú nunca notaste nada de esto y seguiste caminando sin notar nada del suceso extraño sobre tu sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descubramos más de este mundo y lo que esconde la montaña Ebott!  
> y recuerden, hasta el siguiente capítulo dejare abierto para que escriban sobre el personaje de Undertale que creen que aparecerá...¿o tal vez ya lo hizo y no lo notaron?
> 
> Espero sus kudos y comentarios!


	4. Del arrepentimiento de un mago y agujeros de conejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veamos como Mel encuentra sobre la historia de la magia de este mundo contada por un mago, de personas misteriosas y el encuentro con nuestro primer monstruo.

Cuando empezaste a husmear sobre la montaña y sus misterios, pensaste que tomaría algunas semanas como mucho para obtener toda la información que querías.

Pero las cosas nunca van como uno quiere, porque antes de que me diera cuenta, en un parpadeo habían pasado algunos cuantos meses desde que comencé mi búsqueda.

Tres largos y cansados meses para ser mas exactos, no habías perdido tanto tiempo en investigar un caso desde tus primeros días de aventuras, aunque tal vez ese era el motivo del porque tomabas tanto tiempo.

Había pasado mucho desde que no tenías un aliado que te ayudaráa conseguir la información que querías. En tu anterior mundo los muchos años de ser aventurera te habían hecho ganar aliados y hacer tu propia red de informantes; para poder obtener la información más precisa y a la mayor velocidad.

Pero ahora estabas solo tú y este extraño mundo, con tu magia y astucia como única herramienta para lograr tus propósitos.

Durante esos meses habías encontrado varias cosas, la primera fue encontrar las fuentes indicadas, para obtener la historia detrás del monte y el pueblo Ebott, habías tenido que usar más de una de tus recetas mágicas para lograr obtener hasta la más pequeña nota de información sobre la creación del pueblo y su desarrollo a través de los siglos.

Lograste encontrar muchos papeles que documentan la creación del pueblo, lo cual era muy irrelevante, pero los últimos documentos que hallaste fueron como encontrar un cofre del tesoro.

Cabe decir que oír sobre lo que parecían mitos y leyendas sobre una raza antigua no era lo que habías esperado encontrar, incluso apostabas que esta era información que los humanos habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

Además de que la única razón por la que lograste recuperar los papeles fue gracias a que los documentos estaban ocultos en un compartimiento secreto que lograste descubrir ante una aura mágica que se desprendía. Además que los mismos tenían un poco de magia en ellos, la suficiente para que pudieras restaurarla con unas gotas de tu poción de reformación mágica.

Era una poción que habías creado después de ver tantos objetos que habían fallado; con el paso del tiempo durante tus primeros viajes a ruinas Y templos sagrados, mientras algún objeto tuviera magia y que no fuera demasiado complejo, la poción sería capaz de restaurarlo a su mejor forma. 

La poción era preparada bajo seis horas bajo los rayos del sol y seis horas bajo la luna llena, con algunos ingredientes tan antiguos como recientes, entre antiguos está la raíz de un árbol de al menos quinientos años de antigüedad así como un agua de oro y entre recientes la fruta recién madura de un árbol de rejuvenecimiento, el cual sus hojas cantan melodías fascinantes. Cada uno tenía su propósito, los ingredientes antiguos servían para establecer un parámetro sobre el tiempo máximo que la poción podía abarcar para restaurar los objetos, los ingredientes recién maduros eran los que otorgaban lo mucho que la poción podría restaurar de él. Entre más complejos y antiguos fueran, mayor era la calidad y rareza de los ingredientes necesarios para lograrlo.

Unos papeles con información no contaban realmente como nada complejo, pero al tener algunos siglos, los ingredientes antiguos debían ser de mayor calidad, pero aún estaba dentro de los que tenías, así que lograste restaurarlos sin problema alguno.

Después de usar otra poción para descodificar el lenguaje antiguo nativo, lograste leer su contenido.

La información consistía en las notas de uno de los últimos magos que habitaron este mundo o al menos eso daba a entender su autor, las notas parecían ser una investigación sobre el porqué de la disminución de la magia.

Detuviste tu paseo a través del bosque manteniéndote en las sombras de un gran árbol al recordar la información crítica que habías obtenido de uno de los magos de este mundo.

**3 de Febrero del año xxx**

**Para quien encuentre estas notas,**

**Espero que seas el milagro que me hubiera gustado conocer.**

**Aunque la mayoría los ha olvidado y los pocos que quedan, en su mayoría magos, prefieren mantenerlos olvidados, decidí romper esta regla no dicha para mantener viva una pequeña parte de la raza que una vez fueron nuestros aliados.**

**Han pasado algunos siglos desde que esos seres pisaron la superficie junto a los humanos y magos, aunque nunca fui capaz de verlo con mis propios ojos, aún recuerdo las historias que mi abuelo me contaba sobre aquella raza mágica y misteriosa, raza que una vez compartió su historia con la humanidad.**

**Durante gran parte de mi niñez siempre escuchaba los susurros de los ancianos tanto humanos como magos, sobre el alivio que sintieron por no tener que vivir con el peligro que conllevaba esa misteriosa raza, aunque volviendo a esos momentos ya como anciano, creo que muchos parecían querer convencerse a sí mismos para no aceptar la culpa que los atormentaba.**

**Siempre me pregunté si esos seres tenían un nombre para ser llamados, como lo son los humanos o nosotros los magos, pero los ancianos no les gustaba mencionar mucha información sobre la raza, así que yo y los niños de mi edad simplemente los llamábamos como la raza olvidada.**

**Mientras crecía empecé a notar las preocupaciones de mis padres; por accidente descubrí que la magia había empezado a desaparecer desde algunas décadas atrás, al parecer la que se mostraba en ese tiempo no era nada comparada a lo que los magos de antaño podían lograr.**

**Mi abuelo me hablaba de cómo los magos de su niñez eran capaces de hacer cosas que para mí joven yo, parecían imposibles de lograr y que parecían sacadas fuera de los cuentos y canciones de los bardos que visitaban el pueblo.**

**Solo una vez en mi presencia habló sobre su abuelo que tenía un alma morada y que era capaz de vivir a heridas que para otros eran mortales, aunque quise saber más sobre él, lo único que me dijo es que el utilizó su propia vida para acabar con la guerra junto a otros magos, el me confesó en su lecho de muerte que ser parte de su familia no era realmente algo por lo que estar agradecido, sino una carga que sus descendientes siempre llevarían sobre sus hombros, no comprendí sus palabras hasta mucho tiempo después.**

**Pero no solo la magia estaba desapareciendo, los magos también habían empezado a disminuir, los humanos empezaron a sospechar de nosotros y poco a poco fuimos empujados al exilio de sus asentamientos, fue solo gracias a las grandes familias que logramos mantener nuestros territorios, solo los magos independientes con poco poder fueron los que sufrieron más de estas injusticias.**

**Lo peor fue que era cada vez más difícil que se concibiera un nuevo mago, incluso entre parejas de magos era muy difícil que naciera una descendencia mágica, en vez de eso los magos dieron a luz a magos sin magia que apenas podían diferenciarse de los humanos, lo único que los diferenciaba era su vida más extensa y su capacidad de aun estar en sintonía con su alma, pero eran incapaces de mostrar magia verdadera.**

**Fue durante esa crisis que recordé una de las antiguas lecciones de mi abuelo, fue durante uno de sus momento de arrepentimiento, el comentó que a veces creía que la pérdida de la magia había sido un castigo por llevar a su extinción a una raza que no valía menos que la raza humana o los magos, el solo logro ver lo últimos momentos de tensión entre aquella raza y la nuestra antes de que la guerra estallara, él nunca formó parte de la guerra debido a su juventud, pero aún recordaba los horrores de ver cómo aquellos seres que antes eran sus vecinos y compañeros de juego, de repente eran masacrados y poco a poco llevados lejos de las fronteras de los reinos humanos.**

**Lo último que supo de ellos fue sobre su encarcelamiento en un lugar secreto, pero nadie creía que la raza hubiera sobrevivido por mucho tiempo ante la escasez de suministros.**

**Durante su vida el admitió tener pesadillas de la crueldad de humanos y magos para condenar a los pocos sobrevivientes de toda una raza que una vez vivió en paz con humanos y magos. Un final tan desalmado, como lo era morir de hambre.**

**Mis pesadillas siempre se centran especialmente en uno de los magos, no podía ver sus rasgos pero podía ver su magia morada y el emblema en su espalda que me era tan familiar, todos los días lo veo grabado en el reloj heredado por mi padre.**

**Después que recordé eso, decidí investigar sobre las notas históricas escritas por nuestros ancestros, e incluso gracias a mi sangre conseguí las notas de otras familias antiguas, aunque nunca divulgue el origen de mi investigación, pude convencerlos cuando comente sobre encontrar una respuesta para la desaparición de la magia, pronto note que su disminución había empezado no mucho después de que los otros seres fueran encarcelados.**

**Investigue todo lo que pude encontrar sobre ellos, aunque no logre encontrar con exactitud su posición, logré saber que estaba dentro de este territorio, también logré descubrir un poco sobre el hechizo que usaron contra ellos, alguna clase de barrera creada con las almas de magos poderosos que lucharon en la guerra.**

**Después de años de investigación y experimentos, los resultados que tengo me dan una sombría imagen, creo que los magos no lograron crear aquella barrera solo con sus almas y magia sino que lograron vincular la del ambiente para ser lentamente absorbida por la barrera, lo preocupante de esto es que la magia absorbida no tiene un conducto que la devuelva al mundo, cuando los magos hacemos hechizos tomamos magia del ambiente para llenar nuestros núcleos y luego somos capaces de realizar nuestra magia, que termina convirtiéndose en residuos mágicos que son procesados por el mundo para volver como magia natural.**

**Pero esta barrera impide esto, solo toma y toma y nunca devuelve, y aunque los magos eran capaces de anular un poco el efecto de esta barrera, la magia también resultó en una disminución cuando sellaron a la raza olvidada. Ante menos magia procesada la magia en el ambiente también bajo y provocó disminución en el nacimiento de nuevos magos.**

**Menos magia en el ambiente y menos magos para crear nueva, dieron como resultado que la barrera pudiera absorberla más rápido de lo que podía ser restaurada.**

**En el momento en que decidimos iniciar la guerra contra la raza olvidada, empezamos el camino hacia nuestra perdición, ese fue el comienzo para el fin de los magos y la magia.**

**Ahora soy uno de los últimos magos que aún viven en este mundo, mi esposa murió hace algunos años, ella era una maga que se dedicó a las artes curativas; lo poco que quedan de los magos son magos sin magia, los humanos ya nos han olvidado en su mayoría y es raro ver magia real no realizada por mí.**

**Mi única hija y mi tesoro más preciado, tristemente nació como humana, no tengo realmente ningún prejuicio hacia los humanos, pero debo confesar que aun siento las lágrimas de amargura y arrepentimiento por haber vivido más allá de su mortalidad humana, nunca creí que me vería obligado a cavar la tumba de mi propio hijo.**

**Un padre nunca debería tener que sepultar a un hijo.**

**Incluso no estoy seguro si después de mi muerte la volveré a ver, no es claro si el lugar de descanso de los magos es el mismo que el de los humanos, tal vez nunca vuelva a verla, de ser así, ni yo y estoy seguro que tampoco mi esposa, podríamos ser felices.**

**Ahora soy viejo y sé que no me queda mucho más que vivir, pero antes de caer en las pacíficas manos del antiguo dios de la magia, espero poder pasar a una nueva generación sobre las razones detrás de nuestra desaparición, si algún día mis notas son descubiertas, significa que dicha persona tiene magia suficiente para llamarse mago, rezo porque ese día llegue, que algún día los dioses nos perdonen y nos ofrezcan misericordia.**

**Que puedan perdonar la sangre pecadora que fluyen por mis venas y las de mis descendientes.**

**Del último mago que se mantiene perseverando.**

Recordar las notas me causo un sentimiento de pesar, no podría imaginar que la magia de mi mundo simplemente dejará de existir de esa manera, que los magos fueran borrados de forma tan fácil con el pasar del tiempo sin ninguna forma de evitarlo, que tus propias acciones hayan causado la extinción de tu especie, sería un triste final para cualquier raza.

Pero al mismo tiempo, me pregunto si el final de aquella raza fue como el mago pensó que iría, si este resultado sería simplemente el karma justo por lo que le hicieron a toda una especie, nunca perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a matar con la hambruna.

Es la única muerte que nunca le desearía ni a mis peores enemigos, matar de hambre es algo que nunca usaría, ni dejaría suceder si pudiera evitarlo.

Después de eso, buscar más información de las historias y cuentos que rondaban del monte fue mucho más fácil, y al final concluí que tengo que visitarlo por mí misma para poder encontrar la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Después de buscar en los bosques que rodeaban al monte Ebott, por fin había decidido en adentrarme hasta el centro de la montaña, estas completamente dispuesta a descubrir este misterio y una montaña embrujada no te detendría.

-Mantente determinada eh...je en realidad no suena nada mal- Tu susurraste para ti misma con una sonrisa mientras caminabas hacia adelante, realmente te hubiera gustado conocer al niño terco, con todo este tiempo ocupado no habías podido visitarlo, tal vez podrías ayudarle con su tarea de ayudar a sus amigos, no querías que el niño se mantuviera con ese arrepentimiento.

Horas después te encontrabas en una de las partes más oscuras y profundas de la montaña, lo único que te hizo cautelosa es que podías oler un ligero olor de podredumbre.

El olor de la muerte nunca había sido una buena señal en ninguno de tus viajes, apretaste tus puños mientras intentabas ser más consciente del camino y de lo que te te rodeaba.

Frunciste el ceño ante la gran cantidad de hoyos que había en tu camino, apenas habías evitado caer en más de uno, sin duda ya habrías tropezado mucho tiempo atrás sin la ayuda de tu magia para escanear la tipografía.

Estabas tan segura de tu magia que nunca dudaste que pudiera fallarte, porque nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de la interrupción de tu magia por una magia de una antigua pero poderosa barrera que fue capaz de entumecerla y deshabilitarla por un segundo, lo suficiente para sorprenderte y no evitar que tropezaras con una raíz y en dirección a un gran agujero que estabas sorprendida de no haber notado antes.

Ante tu estado de sorpresa nunca notaste como tu sombra mostraba una sonrisa con dientes y una ligera mueca antes de que tu sombra siguiera tu caída.

-Oh mier...- Murmuraste apenas logrando decir una parte de tu maldición mientras caías y una extraña magia te hacía perder el conocimiento ante la sobrecarga sensorial de magia tan antigua y poderosa, pero principalmente porque era tan diferente a la que estabas acostumbrada.

Durante tu caída tu magia actuó de forma inconsciente para cubrirte en un capullo para mantenerte a salvo de cualquier daño que pudiera causar una caída de tal altura.

Tu magia al principio brillo con su usual color dorado antes de parecer fallar y cambiar a un color verde, luego naranja y así hasta llegar a un rojo brillante, pero luego falló de nuevo y volvió a su color original que parecía brillar ahora de un dorado más brillante con otra gama de colores que parecían cambiar como un caleidoscopio en los bordes apenas siendo visibles por la intensidad de tu magia dorada.

Tú por supuesto no notaste nada de esto estando inconsciente.

En la cima a unos metros del agujero donde caíste había una persona que ocultaba su ojos bajo su gorra, pero podía verse una amplia sonrisa que daba un aire un poco inquietante, por un segundo la figura alzó los ojos y estos brillaron de un rojo sangre, pero entonces la sonrisa desapareció y los ojos parpadearon entre rojo y café miel, la persona hizo una extraña mueca, su expresión parecía dividida entre sonreír y mostrar una expresión seria.

Luego todo pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos cambiaron a un marrón oscuro pero su mirada de repente pareció nublarse, se dio media vuelta y empezó a salir con pasos robóticos en dirección al pueblo.

En el momento en que su rostro se nubló dos pequeñas luces rojas salieron de su pecho y se dispararon dentro del agujero por donde había caído Mel.

**-Tiempo desconocido después-**

-Mmm, mierda mi cabeza...alguien logro ver el rostro del idiota quien chocó conmigo con su montura, porque juro rostizar el trasero gordo de su pollo- Tu gruñiste mientras te mantienes aún con el rostro aplastado contra el suelo, podías sentir en tus dedos la fría y húmeda tierra junto con lo que parecía ser hierba o algo similar.

No recordabas si había llovido durante tu viaje, pero tampoco recordabas que hubieras decidido parar a descansar, de hecho ni siquiera recordabas porque estabas en el suelo.

Con un gruñido ante el dolor de tus músculos y tu núcleo mágico, alzaste la mirada y parpadeaste con completa confusión al paisaje que te rodeaba, estaba acostada sobre lo que parecía un pequeño campo de flores marchitas.

Oler la podredumbre de las plantas a tu alrededor te hizo sentir inquieta.

Incluso tú podrías sentir un escalofrío ante el sentimiento de muerte que rodeaba el lugar, por no hablar de la poca cantidad que había en el aire, como si la misma estuviera en decadencia y disminuyendo a cada minuto.

Como un animal moribundo que estaba en sus últimos momentos antes de que su corazón se detuviera para siempre.

-Si no fuera una pequeña fábrica de magia ambulante siento que tendría que verme muy debilitada ante la disminución de mis habilidades, gracias a dios por mis años de experimentación que me hicieron crear un hechizo que me permite crear magia constante sin la necesidad de absorber la magia del mundo que me rodea- Tu soltaste un suspiro de alivio mientras hablabas contigo misma, al saber que no tendrías problemas con la ayuda de tu magia te quitaba un gran peso de tus hombros.

Ese era otra característica tuya de la cual estabas orgullosa, durante muchos años de tu infancia habías vivido en pobreza y en una hambruna constante, vivías en uno de los pueblos más pobres y en una zona con poca magia ambiental, así que no había mucha por absorber para rellenar tu núcleo mágico para que pudieras formar comida para ti, por no hablar de que ni siquiera conocías bien lo que tú podías hacer durante ese tiempo.

Pasaste muchos años intentado desarrollar tu magia después de que saliste de ese infierno, así es cómo te decidiste para lograr crear un hechizo que fuera capaz de proporcionarte magia infinita, para que nunca te volvieras a sentir igual de impotente.

Y lo lograste, tal vez no produjeras magia por toneladas, pero la reponías de forma rápida y pura, por lo que eras capaz de usar mucha y te recuperabas en poco tiempo.

Naturalmente los magos podían hacer eso de forma natural, pero llevaba mucho más tiempo, y cuando vaciabas todas tus reservas ese tiempo aumentaba aún más, también había la posibilidad de usar pociones pero incluso esas tenían sus límites, no podías tomar después de cierto limite si no querías dañar tu cuerpo e incluso usarlas por largos periodos de tiempo incluso de forma moderada causaba efectos secundarios

Eras literalmente una batería renovable ambulante que se cargaba con sólo respirar.

Tu runa no tenía necesidad de usar la magia ambiental, solo necesitas activarla con tu voluntad y tu propia magia.

Entonces empezaba a producir por sí misma magia y la reeciclaba purificando cualquier corrupción después de su uso. 

Y lo habías formado en una runa de tu diseño que te había llevado años de investigación y pruebas fallidas que al final dieron un resultado del cual estabas orgullosa.

El resultado había terminado como runas escritas sobre tu núcleo mágico, no hay duda que fue doloroso como nunca antes lo habías sentido; el único dolor que podía acercarse, habían sido los años que te habías muerto de hambre de pequeña y aún no podías decidir cuál era peor, porque tocar el núcleo de un mago era como tocar su alma.

Literalmente te habías hecho un tatuaje sobre algo que era comparable a tu alma, al menos en una competencia de dolor con tatuajes; tú siempre ganarías.

Y sin duda es realmente doloroso plasmar un tatuaje en tu alma, te habías desmayado mucho durante el proceso y habías tardado más de lo esperado, un año si recordabas bien, pero el resultado final había valido la pena los meses de dolor y sufrimiento. 

Saliendo de tus recuerdos te congelaste cuando sentiste una presencia cerca de ti, con cuidado te levantaste buscando en tu cuerpo por cualquier herida visible.

Al ver que sólo tenías unos pequeños moretones por tu caída, decidiste que estabas lo suficientemente sana para seguir explorando.

Con una mirada exploraste la cueva donde caiste, miraste las flores marchitas con una mueca, podías sentirlas morir de hambre ante la falta de magia en el ambiente, lo que si eras sincera, realmente logró sorprenderte, porque eso significaba que estas plantas eran mágicas. 

Estas flores eran la primera cosa de origen mágico que habías visto desde que habías llegado a este mundo.

Miraste las flores pensativamente antes de decidir tu siguiente acción, con un movimiento de tu mano, sacaste una regadera de madera de tu inventario y la llenaste con agua invocada de tu magia, a simple vista se podía ver que el agua era especial por las pequeñas motas doradas que flotaban dentro de ella.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente por ahora- Murmuras con una sonrisa triste mientras dejabas caer el agua sobre las flores, una vez terminaste viste con una sonrisa las flores rejuvenecer de forma rápida.

Pero en el momento en que un cálido sentimiento te rodeo te sentiste fruncir el ceño cuando sentiste un poco de tu magia salir de ti sin que tú la mandaras.

**(Ver las flores florecer de nuevo te llena de Espe-Deter-ran-mina-za-ción)**

De repente sentiste un poco de tu magia desaparecer pero no lograste ver lo que había causado esto, mientras mirabas el lugar nunca miraste su sombra que mostraba una sonrisa con dientes afilados pero ahora había un ojo rojo y otro miel, cuando miraste hacia ella, tu sombra era normal de nuevo.

Dejándolo para otro momento, volviste a enfocarte en el campo de flores.

En segundos el campo que te rodeaba estaba lleno de flores felices y llenas de vida, miraste un camino igual de marchitó y sentías por alguna razón que estabas llena de determinación de ayudar a estas pobres flores.

Seguiste regando el camino dejando detrás de ti un camino verde y amarillo vigoroso.

Pronto llegaste a otro pequeño prado con solo pasto y una única flor, pero la flor era mucho más grande que las que habías visto antes, por no hablar que la magia que sentiste de ella era más que las otrasflores mágicas, esta flor sin duda tendría inteligencia.

Pero no sabías si era un ser consciente o un simple monstruo como los de tu mundo, además de que lo que más te extrañaba era que aunque podías sentir su magia, su alma parecía estar bien escondida.

-“Bueno, al menos espero que esté escondida y no sea algo más”- Entrecerraste tus ojos por un segundo ante tal posibilidad pero pronto escondiste tu expresión sospechosa mientras decidías enfrentarte a la enorme flor.

Te acercaste con la regadera aún en tus manos, no te sorprendiste cuando la flor de repente se giró hacia ti, pero te sorprendiste ligeramente ante el gigante y único ojo que poseía, era de un color verde oscuro, la flor pareció verte por unos segundos sin emoción alguna, pero luego te sonrió con un aura agradable y amable.

Lo cual era increíble e inquietante porque la flor ni siquiera tenía una boca, solo por su ojo sabias que te estaba sonriendo.

No te dejaste engañar ni por un segundo, su rostro decía bondad pero su aura gritaba sed de sangre y muerte, y un sentimiento que habías pensado dejar en tu pasado.

Hambre...la flor tenía mucha hambre, casi te dejas hundir en este sentimiento del pasado, cuando estabas sufriendo por el hambre, cuando pensabas que cada día sería tu último, cuando tu cuerpo lloraba por el hambre que no parecía detenerse nunca.

Las cosas que habías hecho para sobrevivir aún te comían hasta el presente, tus pecados que no podías olvidar porque no tenías ningún derecho a olvidar, no cuando muchos habían muerto donde tu habías sobrevivido, tenías que mantenerlos al menos vivos en tu memoria.

Con cuidado te acercaste mientras escuchabas de forma distraída su presentación y sus palabras llenas de mentiras, al menos su nombre parecía ser el verdadero.

-Entonces Flowey eres un monstruo planta ¿verdad? - Cortaste su discurso con un mirada pensativa mientras te le acercabas, él se congeló y te observó sin saber el porqué de tu pregunta, pero pensó que no había ningún problema en responderte y asintió.

-Entonces como una planta te nutres de la tierra y el agua ¿no es así?- Con una sonrisa te paraste a su lado viendo cómo te miraba sin entender, alzaste tu regadera con otra sonrisa.

El observó el objeto con poco interés, mientras te miraba con cierta irritación.

-Aunque soy una planta monstruo no puedo vivir solo con agua normal, soy parte magia así que necesito que el agua tenga magia, lo que estoy seguro que tu agua no posee, en realidad ¿porque tienes una regadera contigo? -Miraste su mirada cada vez más irritada, casi podías ver sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su sonrisa que antes estaba escondida, las comisuras de su ojo temblaban ante su irritación apenas oculta.

-Porque necesitaba regar las flores, y no te preocupes esta agua es justo lo que necesitas-sin decir más dejaste caer agua sobre Flowey, quien soltó un chillido de sorpresa, parecía apunto de atacarte cuando se congeló cuando sintió la dulce y poderosa magia llenarlo, por primera vez en años el hambre que lo había estado torturando desde la hambruna que había caído en el subterráneo se detuvo y retrocedió lo suficiente para no sentir esa horrible hambre comer su cordura lentamente.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar lleno, estrellas ni siquiera tenía alma o emociones y aun quería llorar ante la sensación de plenitud que llenaba su ser desalmado.

-Ves, te dije que esta agua era lo que necesitabas, estoy feliz de poder ayudarte, ahora si me disculpas - Te inclinaste en despedida antes de salir sin mirar nunca hacia atrás.

Flowey estaba aún en shock así que ni siquiera logró intentar detenerte o incluso tuvo la idea para hacerlo mientras su cuerpo parecía estar en felicidad, ante la plenitud que no había sentido en años.

Caminaste mirando el oscuro y profundo túnel con una mirada de interés, parece que estabas a punto de dar un paso dentro de un lugar que podría darte pruebas peligrosas y conocer seres tan misteriosos y extraños como Flowey.

Con una sonrisa miraste sobre tu hombro donde una flor te seguía viendo con incredulidad y shock que no desapareció hasta que te perdiste de su vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos de nuevo, nuevo capítulo yey, espero que estos nuevos misterios y el desarrollo y la información del mundo sea de su agrado ;)
> 
> Ahora, aun les daré tiempo si quieren adivinar y comentar quién fue el primer personaje en hacer aparición, obviamente no es Flowey porque apenas apareció en este capítulo, pero creo que ya les di una pista realmente clara del character de este capitulo :D
> 
> Espero con gusto sus comentarios y kudos. 
> 
> !Hasta el siguiente capítulo¡

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no negare que estoy nerviosa por publicar mi primera historia de Undertale, llevo escribiendo de este famdon desde hace mucho, pero no encontraba el valor de publicar alguna de mis historias, pero por fin tuve el valor y aquí estamos :)
> 
> Espero leer sus comentarios y me digan que tal les pareció la historia n.n


End file.
